False Pretenses
by BobTheCat'sSister
Summary: My take on Eric's decision to turn Willa, his reasoning and the consequences for them both. This will be a short fic and it will follow the show closely, but I will be adding some embellishments of my own. Please enjoy.
1. The Deceit

**Author's Note: As always, I do not own these characters. True Blood is owned by HBO. Southern Vampire Mysteries is owned by Charlaine Harris. I own nothing.**

FALSE PRETENSES

"Do you really want to help me?"

The girl looked at him earnestly, her dark eyes glittering. "I do," she said.

Eric looked away from her. He was so still that a human observer might mistake him for one of the silent fixtures on the carousel. But inside, his mind was racing. Could he really go through with this? What he was planning was wrong and he knew it. But this was war. They were fighting for their very existence. This girl was the only weapon that he had to fight with.

He met her eyes again. She was watching him with a mixture of anticipation, nervousness, and excitement. Her heartbeat and breathing were slightly accelerated, but she wasn't afraid. That impressed him. He'd given her enough reasons to fear him when he'd entered her bedroom, but she had gathered herself quickly and bargained with him for her life. She was brave and intelligent. And she wanted him. Just like before in Ginger's coffin, he could see it and smell it.

He reached out and caressed her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her lips. She gasped softly and her lips parted. She was aroused. An uncharacteristic pang of guilt shot threw him, but he tamped it down ruthlessly. She was the only bargaining chip he had; and he _would_ use her. There was no other option.

"I want to turn you, Willa. I want to make you my progeny. I believe that you can help me in my cause. Will you consent?"

She stared at him, her eyes huge. "You … you want to make me into a … a vampire?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said gently. "You would be my progeny and I would be your Maker. You will be young forever, beautiful forever; you will be strong, you will never get sick and you will never grow old. A world you can't even imagine will be laid out before you. Will you consent?"

He continued to stroke her cheek and felt it flush hot underneath his fingertips. The contrast of her warm skin with the cool night breeze was almost shocking. Her eyes were locked on his and he almost pulled her into a glamour, but stopped himself at the last moment. It was bad enough that he was seducing her into this; he wouldn't make it worse by taking away her free will.

Slowly, Willa opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She licked her lips, swallowed, and tried again.

"Yes … I consent," she breathed.

Eric felt the trap snap shut around them both. There were going to be consequences for this act. She was going to suffer, and he knew the fault would be his. But that thought wasn't enough to stop him. He had made his decision. He stood, drawing her up with him. Without a word, he reached down and lifted her up into his arms. He stepped down off the carousel and carried Willa into the woods, heading for the cemetery.


	2. The Change

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed and put this fic on Favorite or Alert status. Please let me know what you think; feedback helps tremendously and is very motivating. **

**Just a warning: this chapter has a sexual theme that some readers may find disturbing. If you're very sensitive, you may want to hit the back button. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Two:**

He stood at the edge of the cemetery holding Willa in his arms. They'd come through the woods in order to stay off of the roads. The Governor's thugs were swarming all over the state and he wasn't willing to take any chances when he was so close to his goal. Willa looked out across the cemetery and Eric felt her arms tighten around his neck. She took a deep breath and a slight tremor rippled through her body. He didn't think she would lose her nerve, but he knew that he needed to get on with it. The longer he waited, the more frightened she would become.

He gazed over the tombstones and found what he was looking for at the cemetery's north edge. He scanned the entire area one last time, looking for any signs of humans. But there were none, all he heard were the night animals and the wind and Willa's shallow breathing. They were alone. He walked across the cemetery to the empty hole. The grave had not been completely dug out yet and it was obvious that the human workers were only about halfway through the process. He looked down into it.

"This will do."

He lowered Willa to her feet and stepped down into the half dug grave. He crouched and began to dig through the soft soil with his hands, making the pit much deeper and wide enough for them both. His mind flashed back to the night he had dug Pam's grave. He'd been angry that night, furious with Pam for tricking him. But he hadn't been able to watch her just bleed out in front of him. And the next night when she rose and he felt the bond connecting them … all his anger had simply melted away. He had loved his child instantly.

Eric kept digging. He wasn't angry tonight … no, tonight he was afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen when Willa rose tomorrow. An awful sense of foreboding was gnawing at him. Tomorrow night, when she rose, his first act as her Maker would be to betray their bond. What he was going to do went against everything that Godric had taught him, everything he had tried to teach Pam. If he had been human, he would have thrown up. Instead, he continued to dig.

After a few minutes, he reached an acceptable depth. Climbing out of the grave, Eric brushed the loose dirt off his hands and then held the right one out to Willa. She took it without hesitation. He led her to the edge of the grave and she quickly jumped in. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

She stared up at him. "Oh, my God. Um, … just so you know, I'm … I'm a virgin, pretty much."

"So much courage," he said, a small smile playing at his lips. "So little experience."

He took his shirt off and jumped down beside her. Kneeling, he spread the shirt out for her to lie on, then moved back to give her room. Willa sat down, turning to face him. Her breath was starting to come in gasps and she smiled at him nervously.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible.

"Excited … and scared."

He rubbed his thumb down the side of her face.

"Death is not the end."

Willa smiled again, but her chin started to tremble.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Not the way I do it," he whispered gently.

They stared at each other for a moment longer, and then Eric let his fangs drop. His left hand slid to the nape of her neck and he pulled her to him, while grasping her jaw firmly with his right hand. He found her jugular vein and bit deep. Willa gasped and cried out as her entire body jolted. Her hands grasped desperately at his sides. Eric tightened his grip on her and began pulling her blood into his mouth. It was hot and rich and full of life; the blood of a healthy, very young woman. He savored every swallow. His face pushed deeper into her neck and he angled his fangs to the right, making the twin punctures in her vein slightly larger. After a few more swallows he forced himself to pull away and her life's blood began to pour down her back, soaking her nightgown in a thick red stream. Gently, he lowered her head to the ground until it rested on his shirt. She moaned and he stroked her face.

"Everything your father put in you … his cowardice, his small-mindedness, his _hate_. All of it will seep out. And into this vessel, I will seed a millennium of wisdom, honor, … life."

A tear fell slowly from the corner of her eye.

"Why … why did you choose me?"

Eric looked into her eyes. All he could tell her was a half-truth.

"You deserve to be one of us."

Blood continued to pool around her head. She whimpered and her eyelids began to droop. Eric let his hand slide down her neck, between her breasts, to her abdomen.

"I'm going to let you taste my blood now Willa. Ok?"

She didn't respond, just continued to look at him through half-closed eyes. Eric could hear her heartbeat slowing. He reached out and grasped the cross around her neck. He tore it off its chain and quickly stabbed himself with it. Two rivulets of blood began to ooze from his neck, and he lowered himself over her and lifted her head to the wound. She began to suck and Eric felt himself get an immediate erection. There was an electric current from where Willa's mouth pulled at his neck running straight to his cock. He growled and his eyes rolled back in his head. He could hear her moaning as she drank his blood and feel her breasts pressed against his chest. The primal vampire in him wanted to fuck her. But she was too weak; and she was a virgin. He knew he couldn't.

Her mouth fell away from his neck and her head lolled in his hand. He laid her on the ground and watched. She was almost gone. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was almost non-existent, he could barely hear her heart. Her human life would be over soon.

With that thought in mind, there was still one more thing he had to do. He reached down and pulled her nightgown up around her waist. He slid her panties off and gently opened her legs. Very carefully, he pushed two fingers into her vagina, searching for her hymen; he found it and broke it. He straightened her gown back down around her legs and looked at her, waiting. And then, there it was … her last heartbeat.

Eric felt his lust recede. In its place came a sense of resignation. It was done; for better or for worse, it was done. He looked down at Willa.

She was the opposite of Pam in almost every way, both in looks and in temperament. Pam was tall for a woman, Willa was of medium height. Pam's hair was a rich honey blond and her eyes were blue, Willa's hair and eyes were a dark chocolate brown. When he met Pam, she was already worldly. She had lived in the world and understood it for exactly what it was. Pam had been able to take care of herself long before he had come along.

Willa, on the other hand, was innocent and naive. She had no idea of the world she would awaken to. He was quite certain she had been sheltered and over-protected her entire life by her sanctimonious prick of a father. She was a virgin … Pam had been a prostitute.

Still, they were both brave, both intelligent in their own unique ways. They were both strong, and each possessed that essential spark of life that had drawn him in. But most importantly, they both wanted to be vampires.

Eric shook himself out of his reverie. He had to stop this. It wasn't fair to compare them. They were individuals. He couldn't judge Willa by the standards he had grown accustomed to with Pam.

He looked up at the mounds of dirt surrounding the grave. He needed to finish burying them. He stood and began pulling dirt down on top of Willa, piling it around her methodically until she was buried under four feet of earth. Then he carefully tunneled his way back down to her, making sure that the loose soil fell into place behind him. When he finally reached her, he continued to dig until he had her wrapped in his arms, her face resting against the hollow of his neck. They lay motionless, side by side in the ground.

Eric tried not to think about tomorrow night. It shocked him to realize he was actually exhausted. He hadn't felt this weary since he had lost Godric. Gradually, he sensed the change beginning. He could feel soft tendrils of magic starting to coil and swirl around himself and Willa. He focused on them, enjoying the sensation of calm and warmth the magic was bringing. He pushed everything else from his mind. Tomorrow night would come soon enough.

**A/N: Okay, we're two-thirds of the way there. One more chapter to go. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
